


One Last Kiss

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan just wanted to give Gavin a proper goodbye. Now, it seemed like he never would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

            The wind whipped around Ryan’s face as he stood outside. Hallow’s Eve was meant to be a time of great purpose, a time where he was comforted by the strength of the other world.

            The magic flowed freely in his veins, and he had to admit that it made him feel safe. He didn’t work necromancy in the popular sense. He couldn’t raise the dead, but he definitely had a very larger working knowledge when it came to death. He’d been working with that particular force for years now, and he felt he could finally try a ritual.

            It wasn’t the ingredients or experience necessary that had really put Ryan off. Instead, it was the simple belief that he didn’t deserve what he wanted. However, he _would_ get his way tonight. Everything was in his favor.

            He looked at his tools under the moonlight. Everything for the ritual was there. All he had to do was say the words and work the spell—he even had a copy to reference in case something went wrong—and he could be happy again. It had been months since he’d seen Gavin. He just wanted to see his lover again, alive, so he could say goodbye. He knew that reanimating a corpse would have so many devastating effects on the body it wasn’t funny, but it was worth it, to him.

            The incantations flowed form his tongue in the same way he’d practiced, and the actions were both mechanical and hurried. He was eager to see his beloved again. He brushed the earth from his lover’s lips. He knelt down beside Gavin’s face, looking at his lips; they were chapped and half rotted away.

            He knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, but he leaned down to kiss the body anyway. As he did, he began to feel lightheaded. At first, he thought it was simply the spell. Then, as time passed, he realized that it wasn’t the normal effects. The thought alarmed him, but he couldn’t move. As he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, Gavin stirred beneath him. As he watched Gavin’s cheeks regain color before he passed out, it finally occurred to him that the spell had never said _which_ body it would take its toll on.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually used magic or magic AUs in really any of my writing, but this was a fun little blurb. I hope you've enjoyed following along with me, and that you enjoyed this story as well, as scarefest comes to a close!


End file.
